


Ready in Five

by Symxalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symxalia/pseuds/Symxalia
Summary: Futaba's teeth were always a bit on the sharp side.





	Ready in Five

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had to make to create the tag for this ship.

“C’mon an interview's nothing! Just think of it like a game of Shoji, dance around their attacks and use a super awesome finishing move!” Despite Futaba being an above average Shoji player herself -courtesy of spending so many hours playing and discussing strategy with her girlfriend- She always managed to describe it in new and terrible ways.

“Oh?” Hifumi’s eyes light up with her own brand of quiet mirth “perhaps you’d like to take my place then?”

Futaba franticly waves her hands, as if to dispel the idea from the very air, “No nope no way not a chance in hell, I’ll leave that to you”

“Oh, a shame, I was curious to see what strategy you would come up with”

“Nope! But you know what I can do?” She grins sharply, leaning closer, a smidge further into Hifumi’s space.

Hifumi, quick to catch on, gives nothing but a noncommittal hum.

“I can give you a good luck kiss” and she does, pulling her across that final gap where their lips meet. 

The kiss lingers in the best way, their hands coming up to pull each other closer as their mouths slide together in a dance they learned together through months of practice. 

Hifumi almost doesn’t notice the small flash of pain in her bottom lip when Futaba tugs on it with her teeth before she’s pulling away, grinning at her handywork. 

Futaba bounces back on her heels, clearly satisfied.

___

It doesn’t take Hifumi that long to realize what Futaba did, it caught her eye in the bathroom mirror while she was applying her stage makeup.

A thin, red line splitting her bottom lip just off center. She’s not sure what the interviewers will see in this ‘flaw’ towards her normally put together aesthetic, but she finds she doesn’t mind. Not one bit. 

She walks out of the bathroom with a quiet smile, more relaxed before an interview than she’s ever been.


End file.
